1. Field
Example embodiments relate to electrowetting devices, devices including the same, and/or methods of manufacturing the electrowetting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electrowetting refers to a situation where the interfacial tension of a fluid is changed due to a voltage applied to the fluid and thus the fluid migrates or deforms.
Electrowetting is applied to a reflective display device in which a voltage is applied to water in a limited space of one pixel including a waterproof insulating substance, an electrode, a hydrophilic liquid, and a hydrophobic liquid, to change the surface tension of the water and to cause the hydrophobic liquid to migrate. During the operation of the reflective display device using electrowetting, a positive voltage and a negative voltage are respectively applied to the water and the waterproof insulating substance to make oil having a color migrate to one side, and overall colors are adjusted by changing reflected light. Examples of a device using electrowetting may include a liquid lens, a micro pump, a display device, an optical device, and a micro-electromechanical system (MEMS).
Recently, an electrowetting display device has been spotlighted as a desired flat panel display device because of its smaller size, lower power consumption, shorter response time, and higher color brightness.
A device driven by electrowetting needs a barrier wall for receiving a polar solution and a non-polar solution and an upper electrode for controlling a boundary surface between the polar solution and the non-polar solution. Research on a method of forming the barrier wall and the upper electrode on a substrate has been actively conducted.